


Lesson

by kittysour



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Cunnilingus, F/M, Lesson, M/M, Voyeurism, fun times, tied up
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-03-28
Updated: 2016-03-28
Packaged: 2018-05-29 15:56:36
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 986
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6383023
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kittysour/pseuds/kittysour
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Stiles has always been more of a visual learner.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Lesson

the ropes chafe at his wrists and his legs twitch where they are tied in place. stiles can feel the whine in the back of his throat, the need to move and be free almost enough to kick start a panic attack stiles know he cant let happen right now.

lydia is smiling, smirking almost as her eyes take in the boy. her hair is ruffled and one of her stockings are slipping further down her thigh. the bed is soft, the blankets ruffled against the palms of her hands. lydia tsks under her breath before whispering "he'll hear you"

stiles can feel the sweat dotting along his forehead, eyes shifting around the room but always coming back to her. the pale creaminess of her thigh, the rose flush of her cheek. stiles breath catches again and he bites at his lip to try and stop the whine from being let free.

the smile is almost certainly a smirk now, teeth biting at her bottom lip, lydia leans further back, arms outstretched behind her keeping her sitting, body taut and always on show for stiles who watches her like a cat trying to catch the bird. 

the snitch of the door draws stiles attention away from the curve of lydias hip, his eyes stuttering away quickly to glance at the newcomer before he turns back to the girl and clenches his fists against the arms of the chair.

lydia smiles as her head is dragged back, the kiss is harsh and steals the breath from her. fingers trail down her neck, tickle at her collarbones before curling tight around her throat. lydia gasps and smiles wider, her own fingers tightening in the blankets she has yet to move them from. 

"has he behaved?" peter asks against her lips, his eyes turning to flash a look at stiles who is thrumming with the need to move. lydia nods her head quickly and leans up further to deepen the kiss. peter lets her for a few seconds before he moves back, lets go of the girl and enjoys the slight pout on her face,

peter moves around the bed, drinks in the pair of them before his hand reaches out to smooth back the hair on stiles forehead. the boy whines loudly and tries to move closer still to the touch. peter laughs and removes his hand, fingers trailing back with a wave before hes returning to the bed a quick "i didnt say you could move stiles" thrown over his shoulder. 

stiles is struggling, his breath is fast and his fingers twitch with the need to touch and move, the need to do something is making him almost crazy and he knows the pair are just waiting for him to fail. his wrists are red and he knows there will be marks but at the moment stiles doenst care. his eyes trained on the way peter stalks back to the bed and then drops to his knees.

lydias eyes widen and quickly look up to catch stiles gaze. her breathing quickens as she feels fingers curl around her knees to pull her closer to the edge of the bed. a gasp calls out into the air as peter smirks up at the girl before trailing a long finger around her knee, then higher. swirls and patterns crisscrossing the skin of her thigh before dipping down into the heat between her legs.

stiles watches the way lydia arches back, her hips moving as if lydia has no control over them. stiles can see the muscles in peters arms, the way they move and twist. he can feel the whimper in his throat, swallowing to keep it in before the sight of the lacy underwear sent his way makes him moan outloud.

peter smirks against lydias knee. the girl is taut and gasping, body stretched and needy as he runs his tongue across the flesh of her thigh before it finally meets up with his fingers. lydia cries out, arms finally giving out and sending her back against the bed. her whimpers are loud but peter can still hear the whines of the boy behind him. 

lydia cannot breathe, her chest moves quickly, mouth open and gasping for breath as she feels those fingers curl and stroke against her. peters tongue is skilled and lydia gasps as it curls against her too. it doesnt take long before her back is arching and the fingers that were once curled into blankets now clench in peters hair. his name tumbles from her lips and she has to pull him back, now so sensitive that her voice cracks as he tries to take more from her. across the room stiles voice is higher, but lydia cannot move, her eyes clenched shut as she finally pushes peters head away.

quick to his feet peter stalks over to the boy tied up in the chair and leans down before him. peter watches the way stiles eye catch the wetness of his lips, the smell of her on his mouth and chin before he allows the boy a taste.

the kiss is hard and clashing. lydia can only turn her head to watch the pair as they both fight each other whilst at the same time try to get ever closer. it is peter that wins, who always wins when he pulls back and smirks at the way stiles falls forward, mouth open and waiting for peter to return to him. 

the fingers clenched around stiles chin halts his progress but gets a whine in return. peters eyes are steely but almost proud as his voice asks "think you learnt your lesson boy?" stiles head nods even if peter is still tightly holding him in place. the ropes are quick to break and peter sits back on the chair to watch the boy rush over to the bed and girl peter had so recently departed.


End file.
